Six & Four Dauntless Initiation
by myperfectionismyimperfection
Summary: Tris has passed initiation as first-ranking initiate. Now, one year later, with her boyfriend (soon to be Fiance) Tobias, otherwise known as Four, she trains initiates as the intimidating instructor Six.
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Day Pt I

I wake up with a pleasant sensation that it's earlier than it should be. It's a good feeling, the one where you're allowed to lie peacefully instead of rushing out because you're late for work. I peel off the covers and make my way toward the bathroom to shower.

When I'm done, Tobias still isn't awake yet. I walk toward my dresser and take out a tight fitting tank top and throw a black sweatshirt over it. Pulling on tight black jeans, I go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Looking in the bathroom mirror, I think of the drastic changes that occurred this year. Last year, I was the young, naïve, nervous and fearful Beatrice Prior. But now, I am Tris, the ex-initiate who jumped first, an instructor, the first-ranking initiate, Dauntless prodigy.

I make my way back to the bed. "Tobias, wake up," I order, jokingly, poking and prodding his muscled arm.

"Five more minutes…" he mutters.

"But it's already 7, and we should watch the choosing ceremony on television, now that we're not required to go ourselves," I reply.

"Oh right, the choosing ceremony. That's today!" Jumping out of bed, he pulls black sweatpants over his boxers, and tosses on a loose fitting t-shirt that says "Dauntless All the Way".

Making his way to the bathroom to shower and go through the morning routine, he hollers to me, "Get me a muffin, would you, Tris?"

"No problem, Tobias. Be right back," I said, slipping out of the door to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Here you go," Tris says, tossing me a muffin over her shoulder while nibbling on her own with her back faced to me.

She turns around just in time to see me catch the muffin with perfect ease.

"I got us chocolate, of course. The only other choice was blueberries, and they looked mushy so I didn't get any of those. Besides, we won't need more breakfast; all we're doing today is introducing ourselves to the new initiates and then giving them a tour. Is that right?"

Smiling, I replied, "Yea. Since when did you know so much about the Dauntless initiation instructors' schedule?"

"Well, living with you for the past year has definitely rubbed off on me," she grins.

"Whatever. Turn on the TV, they should be choosing soon. D'you think there'll be any Abnegation this year?" I question Tris.

"Probably not. I mean, you and I are the only ones in Dauntless history to transfer here from Abnegation. And I quite like it that way," she replies without hesitation, as if she'd thought about this before.

_Maybe she has…_ I think. I grin.

"So, are you going to go by Six this time?" I ask, though there wasn't really a need to do so. Obviously she would.

"Of course. We'll be Four and Six!" she smiles, "How many transfers do you think there'll be this year?"

Hmm… I don't know. Biting my lip, I reply, "Maybe eight? Ten? It doesn't matter anyway, we'll be finding out in 2 hours."

"Mmkay then. And remember: We are keeping our relationship a _secret_. To see how long it takes for them to find out. That means no hand-holding, or kissing me at _all_ during the time we are in the training room, or in front of the initiates. Do. You. Understand?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at me, with a hint of a smirk.

Groaning at how long this initiation will be, I reply, "Fine."

* * *

Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah, Tobias and I gathered around the net with the rest of the Dauntless members, waiting in anticipation for the first jumper.

"Who do you think will jump first this year?" Christina asked, eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Dauntless, of course," Uriah replied, "Hopefully, they're not a bunch of pansycakes!"

"Says the one who didn't jump first," scoffs Lynn.

"I think it'll be Abnegation," Will says, "After all, Tris was the first to jump last time."

"I think that'll happen only once in Dauntless history. And that one time was with Tris," Tobias interjects calmly, his arm slung across my shoulders. I let my hand snake around his waist, and, smiling, rest my head on his shoulder. Oh yes, did I mention that I had my growth spurt? Well, now I'm 5 feet 5, and no longer 5 feet 1! Of course, this is nowhere near Christina's willowy height, but at least I can now reach Tobias' shoulders. Kind of.

"Besides, if you even watched the choosing ceremony this morning, you'd know that there wasn't even one Abnegation transfer," I said to Will, smirking, "I'm probably one of the only few people who transferred from Abnegation."

Above, we could hear Max telling the initiates to jump into the net, which were responded with quite a few fearful gasps.

Suddenly, a red and yellow blur fell through the hole into the net, her high pitched and joyful scream cutting through the noisy Dauntless clatter.

Instantly, the entire mob of Dauntless gathering at the net quieted down, and Tobias' arm went back to his side, remembering our promise to see how long it would take the initiates to find out about our relationship.

"Name?" I asked bluntly, with the most intimidating voice I could muster.

"Amb…No. Uh…" she replied.

"Think carefully, you don't get to choose again," I said, smiling at the memory of Tobias' words to me during my own initiation.

"Alyssa," she replied confidently.

"Make the announcement, Four," I said, making sure to emphasize "Four".

"Sure, Six," he grinned a small smile that only I could spot.

"First jumper, Alyssa!" Tobias yelled through the hole in the ceiling. Everyone here yelled and stomped their feet, and you could hear cheers above on the building as well.

* * *

Eighteen transfers. Twelve Dauntless-born. Twenty in total. That means ten will get cut and be factionless…

That's not worse than last year, when Tris was an initiate! I mentally write down a list of this year's transfer initiates' names, traits, and where they came from.

Alyssa: First jumper, Amity, tall, fierce and calculating eyes, seems to be making friends with Snow and Tesa

Tesa: Second jumper, Candor, willowy/tall, seems to be equally brain and brawn, like Alyssa, which means she'll have a good chance of passing initiation

Jose: Third jumper, wimpy looking Candor, scared eyes, has body odor, bulky with beady eyes, seems to be full of himself, and apparently broke his dominant arm (left) when he landed in the net—stupid idiot, no way he'll be able to pass initiation

Snow: Fourth jumper, short, funny, seems to be smart (of course, an Erudite), which would cover up for absence of muscles

Clement: Fifth jumper, twin brother of Snow, also Erudite, tall, more brain than brawn, and seems intimidated by Tris, and apparently trying to slip into the shadows behind Snow

Michael: Sixth jumper, Amity, a little taller than Tesa, but shorter than Aly, seems smart but too bulky (slow), might barely pass stage one, but definitely will score well in stage two

Hestia: Seventh jumper, Candor, short, few muscles, seems lazy and has no brains whatsoever, slutty (I see Tris glaring at her)

Justin: Eighth and last jumper, friend of Jose, Erudite, smart but lazy, no muscles (which he probably got from staring at a book all his life), currently checking out Tris (instantly, I feel a flare of anger and decide that I hate him)

"Okay, enough. Shut your mouth or I'll make you hang over the chasm for at least five minutes!" I yell. Immediately, everyone shuts up, including the Dauntless members who had gathered at the net. "Good. Now, if you're not an instructor or an initiate, please leave to continue your daily jobs. What are you waiting for go!" Everyone scurries off, with the exception of me, Tris, Uriah, Christina and Zeke.

"Zeke, get the hell outta here," Tris shoves him, "You're not an initiate or an instructor!"

"Why should I, Six?" Zeke replies, with an emphasis on the word "Six".

"I won't hesitate to embarrass you in front of all these initiates, Zekeybear, would I now," Tris replies sweetly.

Zeke's eyes grow wide.

"Remember everything that you told us during Truth or Dare last week? I can spill everything here…" she sings. I smirk, remembering everything he accidentally slipped out of his mouth while being drunk.

"Got it, I'm leaving, just shut your mouth, girl," Zeke hollers over his shoulder, bolting out of the room as fast as he could, which earned Tris some fearful looking eyes from the initiates.

"Anyway, I'm Four, this is Six, Christina, and Uriah. We are your—"I began.

"Wait—so your names are numbers?" one of the Candor girls asked. I think her name was Hestia.

Slowly turning towards her direction, I walked to her and stood right in front of her, towering above her head by nearly a foot.

Gazing down at her, I asked, "What's your name, Candor?"

"H—Hes—Hestia" she shakily replied, not meeting my eyes.

_So I was right, her name _is _Hestia_…

"Well, _Hestia_, if I had wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. But I didn't, and none of your instructors here did either, so I suggest you shut your mouth before you do something you'd regret. The first lesson you'd learn from me is to keep your mouth shut!"

**A/N: There is a change in POV. It is now Tris' POV, no longer Tobias'.**

Turning on his heel, he walked back to where Christina, Uriah, and I were standing.

Tobias continues on, as if nothing had just happened.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm Four, this is Six, Christina, and Uriah. We are your instructors for your initiation. Usually, I work in the control rooms, and Six is an ambassador to Abnegation, and in her spare time, helps around in the tattoo parlor. Christina works in a clothing store as a clothes designer, and Uriah is leader-in-training."

"But if you're going to underestimate me simply because of my job… Well, let's just say that you're in for a big surprise," Christina smiles wickedly.

Tris yells, "Dauntless-born, I'm hoping that you can find your way around here and that you won't need a tour because if you do, get it in your head that you didn't live up to Dauntless standards." They smirk at each other.

Standing perfectly still, Uriah and Christina lead the Dauntless-born initiates into the shadows toward the dorms.

"Transfers. Listen up. You should know by now, assuming you were listening, that my name is Six. I was ranked first during my initiation, yes, first, and I'm just warning you: Appearances can deceive. If any of you mess with me, I will personally make sure that you punishment is very—and I mean _very_—severe. Is that understood, transfers?" I barked.

Meekly, the transfers all nodded, with the exception of Hestia, who just smirked.

"Now, before we start our tour of the Dauntless compound, I will answer any questions you may have," I continue.

Jose, Hestia, and Justin raise their hand, and, hesitantly, so does Clement.

"Jose?" I call.

"Six, two questions. One, what is your real name? And two, who in the world would want to be an ambassador to _Abnegation_, of all factions especially when you were the first-ranked initiate?"

His snobby voice bothers me. Nonetheless, I answered, "For your first question, you will call me Six. When you choose Dauntless, you get to pick a new name, start a new life. And my name is Six. And for your second question…" I walked up to him and he gaped at me in fear, "Like Four had said, if I had wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. But I didn't! Now, shut your mouth before a fly flies in." Silently, he closed it. Turning to the next initiate, which happened to be Hestia, I asked, "What's your question, Hestia?"

"Actually, I had a question for Four, not _you_."

"Ask away," Tobias said, which earned a glare from me.

"How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Can we—"

Interrupting her mid-sentence, I interjected, "Transfers, let me remind you: This is **Dauntless Initiation**. _Not_ Seductiveness 101. We are here to train you, and you either get in to Dauntless, or you don't! You are not here to start hitting off on your instructor!"

Turning beet red, Hestia shut her mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tobias with a hint of a grin. Of course, only I could spot it, and none of the initiates. Slightly blushing, I realized that Tobias was thinking of what I said before about how initiation was not about hitting off on the instructor. I could almost feel him bursting to say, "Doesn't that remind you of _someone you know_, Tris?" I try to act unfazed by Tobias' facial expression.

Continuing on, I asked, "What about you, Justin?"

"Actually, I wanted to know about initiation. What do you mean by 'either you get in, or you don't'?"

Tobias answered that one, "Well, what she meant was that at the end, if you don't rank as the top ten, then you don't enter Dauntless; you will be factionless. If you do rank as the top ten, you get to stay in Dauntless. Remember: you chose Dauntless; now we have to choose you."

Justin answered with relief in his voice, "Well, then we don't have to worry, do we now? After all, we only have 8 initiates here!"

Smirking, I answered, "Yes, but at the end, your rankings are combined with the Dauntless-born initiates' rankings. Which means that out of the total of 20 initiates, **10** of you will be cut. Is that clear?"

Suddenly, all of the faces became shocked, nervous, or scared, and Clement's hand drops limply to his side.

_Damn, this is fun_, I think.

Tobias takes over.

"Now, if you'll follow us, we're going to the Pit. Someday, you will learn to love it. I suppose it'd be better sooner rather than later." Tobias and I push open the doors to the Pit.

I watch the initiates' reactions. Their eyes are as large as saucers, and some jaws even hit the ground.

Whispering, I asked Tobias, "Was this how me and my fellow initiates looked like when we first saw the Pit?"

Smirking slightly, he nodded, "Yea, you looked like them. Except I don't remember what the others' reactions were like—I wasn't watching them, only you." Blushing slightly, he continued talking out loud to the group, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the Chasm."

I point to the dark side of the Pit, and the group slowly walks towards there, as if the ground might suddenly break away and they'll fall to their deaths.

"The Chasm reminds us about the fine line between bravery and idiocy," Tobias yells over the roaring of the crashing water. "A daredevil jump off of this ledge will end your life. It's happened before, and will happen again. You've been warned." The initiates all take a step back.

"Now, we'll go to the dining hall," I scream, trying to let them hear me over the crashing waves.

When the group, Tobias and I walk into the dining hall, the Dauntless members start to cheer and stomp their feet. The initiates look much more confident and prideful.

I point to an empty table and tell them, "Occupy whatever table is empty. I don't care where you sit, but after lunch, meet me at the doors and I'll show you to the dorms."

Scurrying off, I turn toward Tobias and smile.

"I'll get you a hamburger," he says, walking off toward the line.

I slowly walk to the table in the middle where our friends are sitting.

By the time I sit down, Tobias is already arriving with lunch, my hamburger with only ketchup, just the way I like it. Also, he is holding two plates of Dauntless cake on his right arm, which I eagerly snatch and place in front of us before Uriah can even think of stealing it.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"No problem," he replies, and begins to eat his burger.

A/N: I accept (like every other writer out there) constructive criticism but no flames please? Reviewwwww :)


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing Day Pt II

**A/N: Two hundred five views already?! You do not know how happy I am!**

**Neongreen71114: Thank you, of course I will write, I love writing, especially when I have supporters. Writing is my life :))**

**Booklover4610: Really? That's CRAZY! I love how one chapter can make you already form an opinion about my writing (And I"m grateful that it isn't negative) THANKS!**

**Awesome Epic Brilliant: Thanks. I know, it's like, you wish for people to review and you want encouragement, and yet you are always expecting that flamer who somehow makes your day feel bad. But I haven't had any of that yet, so... :) It's nice to know that I will have a friend with me throughout the making of this story. Yes, I am reading Intelligence and Bravery, and I love it. It truly is amazing :))) Isn't it funny how one review can do so much to make the writer feel so much happier and make your day?**

**Blingablong: Then you'll get more! :DDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Or the movie that is mentioned in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, shut your mouth or consider yourself factionless!" I screamed.

Immediately, all the transfers silenced themselves.

"Follow us, and we'll show you to the dorms, where you'll sleep for the entirety of your initiation!" Turning on his heel, Tobias walked toward the direction of the dorms, and I walked after the group of transfers.

Pushing open the doors, I told them, "This is where you'll stay for every day and night when you're not eating or training. If, on the rare occasion, do we tell you that you have a free day, feel free to spend your time here or in the Pit."

Tobias continues on, "Go on inside and pick a bed. There should be two leftover, since there's only 8 of you. If you get into fights over where you're sleeping, deal with it yourself!"

The initiates all scurry in and claim a bed.

"Training starts tomorrow in the training room. If you get lost, ask someone. If you can't ask someone, go find someone. If you can't find someone, go find someone. And if you don't get there are 6 o' clock AM sharp, well… you might as well go visit your new family, the factionless. Got that?" I barked at them, thoroughly enjoying the fact that I am no longer in their position.

Tobias and I turned to walk out of the door. On the way, I called over my shoulder, "And you might want to go to the Pit to guy some clothes. =You're not going to train wearing all these bright colors, are you now?"

Without waiting for a response, I walked right out and jogged a little to catch up to Tobias.

When we were out of the initiates' view and earshot, I held his hand and chuckled at all the terrified faces they had.

"Did you enjoy your first day as Instructor Six?" Tobias asked, grinning down at me.

Looking up at him, I said, "Of course! Did you see their faces? _Priceless_. It's such a relief that I'm no longer in their shoes!"

Pulling out my keys, I inserted the correct one into the keyhole and turned it. When I heard the familiar click of the door unlocking, I walked in and flopped out on the bed, happy to spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing with Tobias.

* * *

A few hours later… (Tris' POV)

"Well, that was a good movie," I yawned.

Tobias had finally figured out how to work the old VCR/DVD thing, which apparently our ancestors used all the time. We had watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, an old movie that came out roughly 170 years ago.

"Yea, I'm tired, let's go to bed. It's only 9, so we'll have to wake up tomorrow at 5 to set out the knives and targets… That means we'll get 8 hours of sleep!"

I changed into pajamas and brushed my teeth.

A few moments later, I felt a weight on my arm, and found Tobias' arm draped around my waist protectively. Right before sleep claimed me, I heard him whisper, "I love you, Tris."

Smiling slightly, and too tired to respond, I simply let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was really short... But a longer chapter will be posted tomorrow (I hope). The next chapter will be the first official day of Dauntless Initiation. I'm happy now so I'm going to put some random smiley faces :) :) :) :) Love you all! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Knife Day Pt I

**A/N:**

**Salty Sloth: Haha wait till I get to the fluffy parts :P**

**Blingablong: The ending of Allegiant was so... sad... :'( How could Veronica Roth be so cruel to her fans?**

**Combatbootchick12: Thank you! It's amazing, honestly, how many views I have already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Although I do wish I did. That would be awesome.**

* * *

Chapter Two (Alyssa's POV)

I wake to the foreign smell of sweat and metal and the sound of someone's snoring. Lifting my head, I see that it was Jose. Of course-who else could it be, but him? Looking around I notice that Snow and Tesa weren't here-it was just me, Jose, Hestia, and the metal beds. Panicking, I realize from a glance at my watch: I'm late! I have only 14 minutes to get ready, and eat breakfast, and get to the training room! Throwing on the tight, yet comfortable, black clothes (which I had bought yesterday at the Pit), I rushed out the dorm door.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I accused.

"Well we know that you get really cranky in the morning. Remember you told us that yesterday on the train?" Snow replied.

"Also, we like out head and body intact!" Tesa grinned.

Frowning upon her words, I realized they were right. "But still! Next time, just try to wake me up? I was almost late this morning!"

Just then, Four and Six walked in with their scary and intimidating demeanor. Focusing, I notice that Six's lips for puffy-except I seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Four slowly looked around and everyone gradually quieted down.

"You're lucky that we were late Today. That gives you an extra few minutes to get here. Today, we'll be-"

"Why were you late?" Jose interrupted.

Four turned and looked at Jose. "I would have thought you would've learned your lesson by now, transfer," he growled.

"Besides, what made us late is none of your concerN!" Six snapped. Taking another close look at her face, I detected a hint of a blush.

_Hmm... I wonder why_ I thought mischievously. Four continued, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by the same person twice in as many days, you will be working with knives today. For the morning, you'll be practicing your aim. In the afternoon, Six and I will score you based on how many times you hit the target, how close you were to the center, and your form. Understood?"

After we all nodded, (some confidently, some with uncertainty), Six said, "Four, ready to show them?"

Expressionless, he walked to the knife table and picked three of them up, two in his left and one in his right, while Six walked to stand in front of the target. Grinning slightly, Six said to us, "If you try hard enough, you might be half as good as Four!" before leaning back against the target with complete ease as if she did this every day.

Four walked to stand in front of the target and said in a low voice, "Nervous, Six?"

"With _you_ throwing knives? Never!"

Suddenly, I bursted, "Are you serious? You're going to throw knives at a girl?!"

Six frowned. "A girl? Transfer, I'm your instructor, and one of the two Dauntless Prodigies, along with Four. Need I remind you that I not only ranked first in my initiation but I also bested the previous record holder's time," she glanced at Four, "in the Fear Landscapes?"_  
_

Snow asked, "What are the Fear Landscapes?"

Six pursed her lips. "Forgot to tell you. There are three stages of initiation. The first one is primarily physical. Your strength and skill with be tested with Fighting Techniques, you perseverance will be tested with Gun Training, and your dedication and determination will be tested with what you are doing today, Knife Practicing. Before one you asks, why this relates to Dauntless bravery is because if you cannot even stand up for yourself, how are you supposed to stand up to or for someone else, like the Dauntless manuscript says?" She glanced at everyone's faces as if you make sure that they all absorbed her words, "At the end of each stage, two people will be cut, out of _all_ of the initiates, not just you transfers. At the end of stage three, only the top ten remain as full-fledged Dauntless members. Stage Two is primarily mental, and stage three is primarily emotional. There is not way for me or even the oh-so-amazing Dauntless prodigy Four to prepare you ahead of time, so I won't elaborate."

Four said, "And... can we get back to our demonstration?"

Six replied, "Go ahead, Four."

With a hint of a smile, Four threw the knife, which landed three inches away from Six's fingertips. THe next knife he threw landed right above her head, causing many of us to gasp and hold our breath for the demonstration to end, and yet, not end. Miraculously, she didn't flinch. Six nodded slightly, and with amazing agility and speed, Four threw the knife, which skimmed her ear, drawing blood. I was shocked, and along with the rest of the initiates, confused, when Six burst out laughing.

Snow, who was the first to recover from shock exclaimed, "What's so funny? Didn't he just make you bleed?"

Still laughing, Six replied, "No, it's just that last year, he did the same thing to me!"

Confused, I asked, "Were you an initiate last year?"

TUrning cold and emotionless again, Six said, "What makes you think I'm that young?"

I heard Four mutter, "Because you were," which earned him a glare from Six. I don't think he meant for me, or the people nearest to him, to hear that.

Breaking the glare, Six said, coolly, "It's time for lunch. Go. Sit anywhere but with me, Four, or my friends. Understood?"

Nodding, we all scurried off, except for Hestia. Grinning to myself, I decided to watch, secretly, to see how this would play out. Rushing toward the door, I told Tesa and Snow of my plan, and told them to go on to lunch with me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry, but the next time I'll update would probably be the day after tomorrow, because I have another story (an original) to work on with my friend Genius With A Capital J (BTW Imma steal credit for the name cuz I gave it to her, lol, I hope you're reading this, Genius With A Capital J!) and finals for school. Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Knife Day Pt II

**A/N: For chapter three, I wrote Chapter 2. By accident, of course. So... in your mind, just change it to Chapter 3 please?**

**Awesome Epic Brilliant: Thanks, it's nice to have someone who'll stick with your story through its entire making**

**Booklover4610: I try to update every Sunday, Monday, Thursday. Sunday because I only have Karate and nothing else for the rest of the day except helping my dad, and Monday because idk. Thursday is no Karate at all, so I can have time to write. :)**

**Blingablong: Fineee. Here's your really longgg chapter.**

**Guests: 1) Please leave your name so I can reply to you individually and 2) Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Snow's POV)

"So, Six looked ready to punch her in the face! But then, all she did, surprisingly, was say, 'You know, Hestia, I don't think Four's girlfriend would like you very much.' Oh, I just know it! I just know they're a couple!" Alyssa squealed, a little too Amity-like.

"Calm yourself, girl," Tesa replied, still munching on her veggie burger, "I think that Six is just, like, really close friends with Four's girlfriend. No offense to Six or anything, but I doubt that due to their um... height difference and you know, all the other differences they have, that they'd possibly be a couple."

Frowning, I said, "Tesa, you don't even know them yet! Just because their height difference is quite large doesn't mean that they're not together. Besides, I'm short too!"

Alyssa added on, "Yea, just because you hate everyone doesn't mean you should be so negative."

_Amity showing through, once again_... I think quietly.

"Anyway, who do you think is going to be ranked first at the end of initiation?" I asked, trying to break the awkward pause.

"I think I have a pretty good chance of getting ranked first," Hestia boasted, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"Pigs have a better chance than _you_," Tesa glared.

"Yea, hitting on your instructor on the first day of initiation? You must be pretty desperate," Alyssa smirked.

Hestia flipped her hair and sashayed back to her so-called "friends".

_What a pathetic loser_, I thought,_ And I know we all agree._

* * *

(Hestia's POV)

Walking back and forth in front of us, Four announced, "Now that you have had some practice this morning, Six and I will be scoring and judging you. If you were too busy talking rather than practicing, you have only yourself to blame when you don't start off well in Stage One of initiation. Try you best."

_Gosh, he's gorgeous_, I marvel at the muscles that his tight black T-Shirt shows.

I see Six glaring at me, but I don't know why. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong-she's not even together with Four; why should she care?

I realize everyone is walking towards the table to gather knives. Jogging to try to catch up, I reach the table just in time to see that there's only 3 knives left-a small knife, a bigger kitchen knife (why do they put those there anyway?), and an extra-large sized hunting knife. I guess they ran out of throwing knives then.

_Yay... What fun. With the worst knives, there's no way I'll get scored well in this part of Stage One..._

Grudgingly, I pick up the three knives and walk toward the empty target, preparing myself for the harsh comments that are sure to come from Six.

* * *

(Aly's POV)

It's been two hours since lunch and I swear my arms are going to drop from lifting my hand and throwing knives all day. Dropping the knives on the floor with a soft thud, I yawned and peered around. By the looks of it, Snow would probably rank first for knife throwing in Stage One. She had two knivse in the center, bull's-eye. So far, she's the only one to have hit the bull's-eye and have the knives stick there.

"What are you doing, transfer?" Six barked behind me, causing me to jump, startled.

"Uh, nothing. Just throwing knives, that's all." Hurriedly, I picked up the three knives from the floor and continued to throw them.

After inspecting me for a while, she scribbled something in her small notebook and stuffed it back in her concealed jacket pocket. I really wish it was something good-I wanted to spill the secrets of Six and Four before I am cut from initiation. Smiling to myself, I continued throwing, finally hitting the bull's-eye and have the knife stick there, for once. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Seriously? No one?! Oh well, better than Tesa, who missed continuously since after lunch. I worry about her-if she fails to do better in guns and fighting, she probably won't pass Stage One...

"Okay, enough." The last knives clattered noisily at the foot of the targets and Four walked in the front of us. "All of you have hit the target at least once, even if your knife didn't stick, except for two of you. Tesa, Justin, stay where you are; the rest of you, move back. None of you goes to dinner unless they hit the target, blade or handle."

I thought I heard Tesa sigh.

"What was that?" Four demanded, "Giving up already?"

"What? No! I was just wondering why they have to be punished just because Justin and I can't hit the target," Tesa exclaimed.

Four narrowed his eyes and glanced at Six, who said, "Just throw."

I stood and watched as Tesa and Justin picked up some knives and tried yet again. I desperately hoped that Tesa would hit the target and pass-Snow and I just wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if she became factionless due to her horrible past. But Justin... eh, who cares? Four clearly hates him anyway, since Justin tried to hit on Six, who I still think is together with Four. Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed the perfect knife Tesa threw, hitting the bull's-eye perfectly and precisely.

Suddenly, Zeke burst into the room, gasping to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

"One.. second..."-Gasps for breath-"Okay. Party at my my place tonight. Come whenever. Six, Four, and you initiates, we're playing Candor or Dauntless, so wear layers, okay? 'Kay, bye!" Zeke took off running again, presumably to tell everyone else about it.

Four sighed. "You're the only one left, Justin. Hurry up or we'll be here all day," Six growled.

Flashing her a so-called "charming" smile, he whispered quite loudly, "Why don't we go now. You know I'm good at knife throwing anyway. There's no need to prove myself now when we could be doing much more interesting things, right, Six?"

"Asshole," I hear Four mutter. In a louder voice, he said, "Alright, all of you, get out of here. Trainig starts tomorrow at 7 o' clock sharp. Do not be late. Justin, I'll be personally... tutoring you for a while until you become less pathetic. If you were truly that good at knife throwing, how come you're the only one here who hasn't hit the target yet? Tri-Six, go get me some glue, a hammer, and some nails, would you?"

"No problem," she grinned, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Immediately, I knew what she and Four were going to do.

* * *

**A/N: My laptop is burning up. I should probably give it some Tylenol. XD**

**UGH I typed up everything but then pressed backspace. Which made the page go back. And since I didn't save it... I had to type everything up AGAIN. That's why it isn't as long.**

**Cookies for everyone who reviews, Favorited, or Followed (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

******TRIVIA:**

******How many tattoos does Tris have and what do they mean/symbolize?**

******(Answer both parts and you'll be mentioned in the next chapter :D )**


	5. Chapter 5: Knife Day Pt III

**A/N: Almost 2,000 views! (And I only posted four chapters) I love you guys so much**

**Jemmie: Thank you... Did you just threaten me? LOL :P Patience, grasshopper. (My friend always says that to me) I wish I didn't share my cookies. ****-.- **Now I'm hungry.

**Fictionater1234: It's going to be in the next chapter :)**

**Alyssa the Angel: Thank you-Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long :P**

**Blingablong: You'll see soon enough. It's a weird idea, but it might be funny. I don't know, it's up to you to decide.**

**All those who participated in the trivia and got the answer correct:**

**Jemmie, ****Soska, ****Billabong369 (Haha, I knew what you meant; I liked the details though)**

**All those who participated in the trivia and got the answer partially correct:**

**Awesome Epic Brilliant, Blingablong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or characters.**

**Now... Without further ado... Here's your long-awaited and well-deserved chapter -**

* * *

**(This is still Alyssa's POV because I'm continuing where I left off...)**

_Immediately, I knew what she was going to do._

"Wait," I called, "Can we stay and watch you 'tutor' Justin? I have a feeling it'll be quite entertaining."

Six searched my eyes to see what was behind the sudden request. Finally, she said, "Alright, if you want to stay, then you may. But let the upcoming experience for Justin teach you all what happens if you don't follow proper formation when handling weapons." With that, she turned on her heel and jogged off to get what Four had asked.

I turned around and saw that the only ones that stayed to see what would happen was Tesa, Hestia, Snow, and me. Within 30 seconds, Six was back. I guess there's a supply closet near the training room.

"Give me your foot," Four said.

Hesitantly, Justin did so, awkwardly, and then Six put some glue on the bottom. She did the same for his other foot. Then Four told him where to place his feet and how to stand. Six watched with a grin on her face.

"There. That's better," Four slightly smirked, "Now start throwing knives. If you move your feet, I'll nail your shoes to the floor. Simple and easy to understand, right?"

Gulping, Justin lifted his first knife threw it. It landed on the outer circle, but didn't stick. At least it hit the target.

"Don't stop until you've hit at least the center circle, or bull's-eye, and it doesn't count if your knife doesn't stick. Until then... we'll be back," Six said, and walked out the door with Four close behind.

Immediately, Justin removed his feet from his shoes, his socks stuck inside.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Four was standing there, glaring at Justin, with Six standing behind him. Strolling in, Four said, "Get your feet back in your shoes."

Justin did so. Bending down, Four began hammering nails into the sides of his shoes, carefully avoiding his feet.

"Throw."

"Yes, sir," Justin replied meekly.

* * *

**(Tris' POV)**

I sit at my table in the cafeteria with Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will and of course, Christina. I can't wait until Justin comes to dinner barefooted, since initiates can't buy much, and Justin most likely doesn't have the money to buy new shoes just yet.

As if on cue, Justin trudges in with an irritated scowl on his face. I stifle a laugh and motion to my friends to look his way.

Laughing, Marlene asked Four and me, "What did you do to the poor boy?"

"Oh... nothing much. He threw knives worse than Christina did last year, so Four glued his shoes to the ground, but when he jumped out of them, thinking that we weren't watching, Four caught him and nailed Justin's shoes to the floor. Oh yea, did I mention that he tried to hit on me with Four standing a mere 3 feet away from me?" I laughed, "So yea, he's not really a poor boy now, is he?"

"Tris, I wasn't that bad at knife throwing last year, was I?" Christina inquired, her face an odd mix of annoyance, curiosity, and amusement.

Tobias answered, "Yes you were. The only part that shows you weren't horrible was that you hit the board before Peter did. But your knife throwing didn't do much to help you boots your score in Stage One."

"Oh... I see..."

Grinning, I said to Tobias, "I'm going to talk to Snow, 'kay? I want to congratulate her for her performance this morning. And afternoon."

"Okay. But don't get too close to her, okay? In case she gets cut at the end of initiation," he cautioned.

Nodding, I made my way to Snow's table, where I saw was occupied with her, Alyssa, and Tesa.

"Hey guys, how was your first day of training?" I asked.

"Hi Six!" Alyssa ginned.

"It was easy," Snow replied smoothly.

"Horrible," Tesa shivered.

I grinned. "Don't worry, there'll be more to initiation than just knife throwing. You did well, Snow, keep it up. Oh yea, don't forget about Zeke's party tonight."

I walk back to my table, only to have to get pulled over by none other than my beloved best friend, Christina.

"Okay, that's enough food for you!" Christina exclaimed, "We need to go shopping, there's only a few hours left before Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's and we meed to make you fabulous for Four!"

I roll my eyes, but let her drag me to the Pit's shops anyway, learning long ago that it's be useless to try to resist. Besides, Tobias doesn't mind seeing me in Christina's very revealing outfits...

Two and a half hours later, Christina finally finished getting clothes for her and me.

"Stop it with that snow, tired way already! We only have one and a half hours left for makeup and to get you in your outfit!"

Grinning at her enthusiasm, I ran to catch up to her and I finally caught up to her in her apartment.

* * *

At around 9:55 PM, Christina spun me in the chair around and told me to open my eyes.

I did what she asked and caught my breath. Christina had dressed me in a red crop top with red and black sequins, and put me in a black leather jacket with silver studs. She also fitted me to a pair of skin-tight shiny black jeans, and motorcycle boots. **(A/N: I don't know if that's a good outfit, I'm not into fashion or anything. All I own are T-Shirts for day wear, a pair of pajamas, collared Polo shirts for school, jeans, and two Gi. I don't have any skirts or dresses. If the outfit isn't nice, well, I'm sorry)** That much I knew, because I'd obviously dressed myself with the clothes she bought. However I didn't expect what she did to my face and hands. She put silvery gray and black with silver glitter over my eyes, forming a spectacular smokey eye, which made me actually look my age, 17, and not 12. She also outlined my eye in black eyeliner and coated my lashes with mascara, making me actually seem almost as intimidating as Tobias,

I glanced down at my hands and grinned. On one wrist, I had 4 silver chain bracelet with skulls, and on the other wrist I had 6 alternating red and black bracelets with silver spots.

"Four and Six, huh?" I grinned at Christina.

"Oh yes, I'm going to do all I can to reveal your and Four's relationship tonight to the initiates!"

Sighing, I said, "You can try. Besides, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Okay, okay, fine. But you do know that it was you who was gawking at the reflection in the mirror for like a whole three minutes," Christina laughed.

As we neared Zeke's apartment, I began to hear loud music thundering down the halls. When Christina and I reached the door, the smell of alcohol could easily be identified, and I gagged. This must be an all-Dauntless party. Like every one of Zeke's parties.

Knowing it would be useless to knock on the door, as it couldn't be heard over the loud music, I simply walked in with Christina following.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow. Promise.**

**TRIVIA:**

**If Tris is 17, how old is Tobias?**

**Next chapter will be Candor or Dauntless and Never Have I Ever! (And Wed, Bed, or Dead) :D I'm going to have fun writing those.**

**Till next time... Which is tomorrow. Ah, whatever.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Candor or Dauntless

**A/N: Almost 2,000 views! (And I only posted four chapters) I love you guys so much**

**PerseusJackson101: Thank you! Since your username is Perseus Jackson, Imma assume that you read PJO and HoO. Are you excited for Blood of Olympus? Only a few more months of agonizing waiting!**

**Jemmie: I know! I love writing the C or D games. I do have a fashion sense? But I hate shopping, and I wear T-Shirts and Jeans all day, every day.**

**Sushi8162: I'll try to make them funny-I'm not that humorous, to honest. That would be my friends.**

**Awesome Epic Brilliant: Thanks! You've reviewed on every chapter I've posted so far! For that, I love you 3 (Not in that way though, lol)**

**DivergentIntoBooks: I don't understand what you mean by "18 12 30"**

**All those who participated in the Trivia and got the answer correct:**

**Awesome Epic Brilliant (of course, you're the best reader EVERRR), The Dauntless Prodigy (I like how you considered that maybe their birthdays are not exactly two years apart, lol), Sushi8162, kmheflin, dragon-slayer45, DistrictFashionCaster12, Jemmie (Lol right? "That whopping two year gap is really insurmountable, isn't it?"), and last but not least, Perseus Jackson 101.**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Tris' POV)

A very drunk Zeke stumbles towards me and Christina and slurs out, "Four is in my bedroom talking to Shauna about my 'partying problem', and Will is in the kitchen." As Christina walks toward the kitchen, I dodge crazy dancers and drunk people in order to make my way to Tobias. By the time I get there, I've been shoved, jostled, and pushed so many times that my hair probably looks like a rat's nest. Once I enter, Tobias' face lights up and he pulls me into a hug.

"I thought something happened to you while you were walking to Zeke's place! You're late!" he exclaims.

"I'm only two minutes later, Four, you can clam down. Besides, CHristina took forever with my appearance." I grin at his overprotectiveness.

"Well, you do look stunning," he smiles gently, fixing my hair a little.

"Zeke's parties get wilder and wilder each time!" I comment.

"Well, he should be kicking everyone else out soon so we can play Candor or Dauntless, Never Have I Ever, and possibly Wed, Bed, or Dead."

As if one cue, I hear Uriah (or Zeke) shout, "If you're not one of my close friends or an initiate, get out of the apartment!" I think it was Uriah; Zeke's probably too drunk to talk more than a few words at a time.

Tobias, Shauna, and I stood up and walked outside, where we were greeted by Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lauren, Peter, my eight transfers, and the twelve Dauntless-born initiates.

"Why are you here, Peter?" Uriah asks, quite forcefully, "Oh whatever, you're just giving me a reason to embarrass you anyway."

"My apartment, I go first," Zeke says, more sober now. His eyes wander and lands on Uriah. "Little brother! Are you Candor or are you Dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course! I'm no pansycake!" he grinned.

Zeke smiles broadly, "You picked the wrong choice, Uri. Anyhow... I dare you to go to the Pit and proclaim your love to the first person you see. And it must be a guy who's on a date with his girlfriend or any one of the Dauntless leaders."

"Fine. Who's going to come with me and watch my... Spectacular show?" Every raised their hand, including all 20 initiates.

* * *

Five minutes later, we were all back in Zeke's living room laughing so hard that tears spilled from our eyes. Well, most of us. Uriah had a huge hand print on his face where Eric had slapped him, and Marlene was making it feel better. By kissing him.

"Alright, enough laughing; it's my turn. Six, my dear friend, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, of course!" I was _not_ going to be the first one to pick Candor, especially in front of these initiates.

I dare you to go get a pie out of Zeke's fridge and throw it at either Eric or Max."

"Is that seriously all you got, Uriah?"

"Wait, I'm not done yet! And then when they get mad at you, you have to make a big show of him cheating on you with some random girl, I don't care who she is."

I groaned. "Fine," I finally decided.

I got a pie out of Zeke's fridge (Why does he keep like 10 pies in there? Actually, I don't want to know) and bring Tobias and Uriah with me to witness my 'suicidal mission'. I don't know how badly Eric or Max can hurt me. Thanks to that wonderful knowledge, I brought Tobias with me, knowing that he'll defend me if necessary. And also because I don't trust Tobias and Hestia together in a room without me there.

The second I step into the PIt's main section, Eric approaches me and tells me that Max wants to meet me tomorrow at 7, no exceptions, and that it is mandatory. _Well yea, that's kinda what no exceptions means_ I think. I immediately throw the pie the second he stops speaking, which was hidden behind my back at his face and then, since we were in the Pit, I started bawling (fake, of course), and pointed at his, screaming, "How could you? You _bastard_! You said that you wouldn't leave me for _her_! That's _IT_! We are OVER!"_  
_

Suddenly, a girl with dyed-red hair and at least 10 studs on her face appears, angry, and says, "Eric! You were CHEATING on me?" She b*tch slaps him and punches him in the jaw, while Eric stands there confused at my words and angry at the pie I threw. The girl (presumably Eric's girlfriend) then storms off. I stop throwing my fake tantrum and take off running with Tobias in the back to keep Eric at bay, and Uriah in the front, leading the way.

We collapsed into the room laughing so hard that we were holding our stomachs. Well, Uriah and I were-Tobias just grinned, although I could see laughter bubbling in his eyes.

"Enough laughing, tell me what happened!"

After summarizing the events that occurred, we calmed down enough and continued.

"Okay, it's my turn. Since this is a party dedicated to _initiates_"-I looked pointedly at Zeke, who just rolls his eyes and shrugs-"I'll choose an initiate. Justin, Candor or Dauntless? If you choose Candor, you can pack your bags and go live with the factionless." I was really grateful that Christina's make-up made me look intimidating, because Justin replied with a quiet "Dauntless."

I grinned. This would be payback for trying (and failing miserably) to hit on me during today's knife-throwing class. "I dare you to dress up like a ballerina and go to the Pit and sing 'Sexy and I Know It' very loudly."

Justin turned a shade of red that would have put a ripe tomato to shame. "Do I have to?"

I don't bother telling him that he could simply take off an item of clothing (excluding socks, shoes, and jewelry of course) so I nodded, smugly. "Get up and sing, or get up and pack your bags. Oh, and in case you were wondering, your ballerina costume is in Zeke's closet, second door on your left. Go get changed, I'm sure everyone here would love to see and hear you sing and make a fool out of yourself."

Two minutes later, Justin was in his ridiculous costume, with the rest of us parading around him like an honor guard, which only drew more attention from those in the Pit. Justin, who seemed to enjoy the attention despite his ridiculousness, stood up taller and walked even prouder. How he somehow managed to do that, I have no idea.

Three minutes later, we were all piled in Zeke's room and was stifling laughs. Justin seemed embarrassed now and was eager to get the spotlight off of him.

"Hestia, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," she replied, seeming to be nervous about the dares.

Before she could get that sentence (or word, rather) completely out, Uriah had screamed, "PANSYCAKE!"

Hestia looked confused. _Of course_ I thought. Out loud, I said, "It means that you're a coward. You better prove yourself by the end of Stage One or you just might find yourself living among the factionless..." I smile. I know it's a bit cruel but hey, she did try to get Tobias to kiss her! In front of me!

"Who do you fancy out of everyone here?" Justin asked.

_Ha! _I laugh inwardly _The two idiots together-perfect couple_.

"Four," she purrs, batting her eyelashes at Tobias.

Christina smiled, "You do realize that Four's girlfriend is sitting in this room right here right now, right?"

Hestia shrugged. "So? Like that is going to change anything. My turn. Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

I could see Tobias' eyes weigh his options. Choosing Candor would make him seem less intimidating, but who knew what Hestia was going to do to him if he chose Dauntless? At last, he replied, "Dauntless."

Hestia smiled, and I inwardly groaned. She must have something up her sleeve. "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me."

It took all of my self-control to resist from strangling her, and somehow, I managed to keep my face blank. Tobias looked at Zeke, and said, "Since it's your apartment, shouldn't you decide whether the other person can refuse?"

Zeke nodded, obviously sensing that if he said no, I would burst and probably kill Hestia. I didn't want to seem like an overly protective girlfriend in any way, but I was still nervous that Tobias would leave me for someone else, even if that someone was Hestia.

Tobias sighed. "Good."

Hestia looked shocked. "Did you just say no?"

I smirked, "Yes young initiate. Are you deaf? It's your turn, by the way."

"Six, you know the question."

"Four, you know the answer."

"Alright... I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to update on Thursday because I have classes tomorrow and Wednesday is Orientation for USDAN. So... see you on Thursday!**

**Trivia:**

**What do you think Tris' dare should be?**


	7. Chapter 7: Proposal & Never Have I Ever

**A/N: Over 4,000 views! By the way, thank you all for your ideas! If I don't use them for this dare, I will definitely use it for another (if that is alright with you)**

**Miss Amazing: Okay, thanks for the constructive criticism-I'll try to make Tris a bit... nicer, I guess. See if this chapter softens her a little. What- You don't like cliffhangers? :P**

**Guest, Fourtris46, fictionator1234: Something like that will happen... Sooner or later :)**

**Sheo4ever: I don't know... I'm hoping that the story will be at least 20 chapters long, though. At most, perhaps 40?**

**Jemmie: I'm sorry that you're going to crazy, lol. Try to stay sane, lest you avoid reading my stories forever.**

**Laser97: "So unfair" :P Here's your update then.**

**Random Person 16: Lol, thanks. But it's obvious- I'll never be as good as Veronica Roth. I don't want to sound snobby, or anything, or I like the plot of this story better than the entire war and killing and Tris dying thing that Veronica did. :( I cried over that part (when that idiot David shot Tris).**

**I LOVE ALL YOUR IDEAS BY THE WAYY (Thank you so muchhh)**

**Disclaimer: Don't we all fantasize about being Veronica Roth?**

**And without further ado... Here's your long awaited chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Tobias' POV)

"Alright... I dare you to..." I bit my lip. I had waited the entire year for this moment, and I hoped Tris wouldn't be too surprised or shocked... "I dare you to come to the Pit, bring all the initiates and everyone else in this room, and then you'll see what'll happen."

Tris' eyebrows raised, confusion in her beautiful eyes, "Um... sure." To everyone else, she said, "Get up, we're going to the Pit!"

Everyone got up, and followed Tris to the Pit, me in the front. When we arrived at the center of the Pit, far enough from the chasm so I wouldn't need to shout, I got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. I opened the box and gulped, hoping that no one noticed my nervous state.

"Tris Prior, I remember a year ago when you asked my when I loved you. Months later, here I am, answering your question from my heart: You make me a better person, and every time you aren't with me, I feel like half of myself is missing. I know that fate didn't brought us together, we brought ourselves together, starting from that moment that you jumped into the net and took my hand. I will never hurt you, and I will love and cherish you for as long as my heart beats, as it beats for you, and only you. I know it's going to be hard and we'll have have ups and downs every once in a while, but I am sure that we are meant to be. Tris Prior, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

The entire time, I stared into her mesmerizing blue-gray eyes, watching as they turned from confusion to awe. Tris' hand was covering her mouth, and suddenly, she pursed her lips together. "Did you honestly have to dare me to do this?" I glanced down at the gray floor.

The jumble of nerves came back, and I knew that my face was exposing my anxiousness to all the initiates and my friends. "Tris?"

She smiled, and laughed her beautiful laughed. Next thing I knew, she had thrown herself into my arms with joyful tears in her eyes, kissing me, and was yelling "Yes, Yes, Yes!" over and over.

I smiled and picked her up, spinning her around as I deepened the kiss. Zeke let out at low whistle, and Uriah yelled, "Get a room!" She pulled away shyly as everyone who was in the Pit and within earshot to hear what happened started clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

* * *

Somehow, Zeke, had pulled us back into his apartment to continue the game. _Of course_ I smiled. That was Zeke- the Pit could have a huge barbecue and Zeke's first priority would be to finish the games.

Neither Tris nor I could wipe the goofy grins off of our faces. Tris had kept examining her ring as we walked back to Zeke's apartment. I spent many points on it, but that didn't matter. The ring was black with gray winding up the band. In the center, there was a diamond, and surrounding that, there were black and silver stones, representing the Abnegation and Dauntless in us.

"Six, it's your turn." Zeke reminded.

She glanced up from looking at her ring and said, "Huh? Oh yea. Christina, I guess you won't need to try to show our relationship anymore, now that Four basically told all the initiates that we were dating the entire time. And revealed my name." She glanced at me, with playful "anger" in her eyes. "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he replies smugly, obviously thinking that Tris couldn't do anything that bad to him.

"I dare you to say 'in bed' after every sentence you say, starting now."

"Can't see the harm," he grinned. Tris raised her eyebrows. "In bed," he quickly added on.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless in bed?" Peter asked.

"I'll take a Dare, but not in bed," she replied coolly. Peter turned red.

"I dare you to gulp down an entire bottle of extra hot sauce in bed. You are not allowed to drink water until 10 minutes later in bed."

"Sure," she replied, obviously having done this before. Too bad Peter was too stupid to think of anything original.

Less than a minute later, Lynn had finished her dare, and sat quite calmly, as if the sauce wasn't spicy at all.

She pursed her lips, and said, "I'm bored, can we go on to Never Have I Ever?"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Alyssa's POV

"What's Never Have I Ever?" I asked, genuinely curious. I never played that game in Amity before.

The guy named Zeke (or was it Uriah) said, "It's when one person says something they have never done before and if you have done it, then you have to take a shot."

"But won't we get drunk?" I was confused- why would they want us to be drunk?

"Isn't that the whole point?" Some other Dauntless member, friend of Four's, I suppose, said.

"Okay then..."

"I'm starting!" Tris said. Now that we know her as Tris, and not as the mysterious Six, it seems like she's more open toward us, less mysterious. Four, on the other hand...

Tris said, "Never have I ever kissed my own brother."

Zeke and Uriah take a shot, while Four shoots a weird look at his best friend Zekes direction.

"It was a dare!" Both Uriah and Zeke defended.

Next to Tris sat Four, who said, "Never have I ever given or gotten a hickey."

Tris, Lynn, and the majority of the initiates took a shot. Including me.

Uriah said, "Never have I ever made out with someone simply to make someone else jealous."

Zeke and Shauna both took a shot, glancing at each other.

Marlene said without thinking much, "Never have I ever used a pencil in school."

Everyone, excluding her, of course, took a shot. I stared at her incredulously. I asked, "Then what did you use?"

"Black pens, of course," she said with a tone that implied that the answer was obvious.

Zeke stated, "Never have I ever read a whole newspaper."

This time, only Tris, Will, Justin, Snow, and Clement took a shot.

Uriah ruffled his eyebrows. "Okay, you Erudite transfers, I understand, and Will, you were once an Erudite. But Tris? _The all great Dauntless prodigy_?"

"It was for school!"

"Moving on..." Shauna said. "Never have I ever wished I was the opposite gender."

No one took a shot, except for Lynn. _Well, obviously_, I thought to myself.

Pretty soon, it was my turn. I thought for a minute and said, "Never have I ever gotten less than an A- on any school assignment or test."

Everyone, except the Erudite transfers, took a shot. Will took a shot as well.

"Seriously, Aly?" Tesa asked me.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "School was always easy for me."

I see Tris and Four glance at each other, and then their eyes darted towards me, but it happened so quickly I wasn't even sure that it actually happened. Tris whispered something to Four and then told us that they'd be back in a minute.

_What was that all about? _I wondered. _Did they know my... secret?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, everyone, that I didn't update on Thursday. There was an orientation on Thursday for USDAN (Awesome camp, I was nominated and received a scholarship there), and on Friday, I was busy grieving that school was over. :'( Is anyone else sad that we have to wait an entire Summer before school resumes? And I also have to miss Karate the entire summer because of language school. -.- But since my parents already paid for it... :'(Okay, enough with my excuses...**

**TRIVIA:**

**What place did Lynn get at the end of initiation?**

**I'll try to update by Monday (no promises this time, in case something happens and I have to break my promise)**

**Love you all, review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Alyssa

**A/N: Over 4,000 views! By the way, thank you all for your ideas! If I don't use them for this dare, I will definitely use it for another (if that is alright with you)**

**Miss Amazing: Lol, thanks-Every time I leave a cliffhanger, I try to make the next chapter kinda interesting and make the cliffhanger worth it. Hey, if you took the time to give me constructive criticism and read my story and all that, you deserve the shout out :)**

**Sheo forever: I'm hoping it'll be at least 20 chapters, maybe 25 or 30. At most, 40 chapters? Thanks-I thought the speech was a little weirdly written because, idk, I'm still in school so I typically don't talk about marriages and proposals and all that. I feel like it was a little rushed though. Idk, give me your opinion :)**

**fourtris4ever26: Thank you- you answered the trivia correctly as well, but that was last time, and I (I'm sorry) don't want to change the chapter's beginning because I already did something else with it. Sorry :/**

**dauntlexx: Not exactly... I didn't mention Alyssa's secret flat out, but I did hint it a bit in Chapter 4, I believe. That was a cliffhanger :P Well, I tried to make it a cliffhanger.**

**AnnaBella: Thanks-was it honestly that good? I thought it wasnt' that good because I'm not exactly a daughter of Aphrodite-I'm a Huntress of Artemis, and I don't know much about what happens during proposals. I am after all still in school XD**

**Booklover4610: Aww thank youu 3**

**Jemmie: Whoops. I didn't update Monday (I HAD SCHOOL IN MY DEFENSE~ :P) Wait-did you just threaten me? (runs away screaming at the top of my lungs)**

**Blingablong: The idea was given by a lot of the readers and reviewers so I can't exactly take credit for it :P**

**All those who participated in the trivia and got the answer correct:**

**Divergent4610, a guest who didn't leave his or her name, Divergent124**

**All those who participated in the trivia and tried, but didn't get the answer correct:**

**Jemmie (Hey, it wasn't hat far off though. She was 3rd place)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth and I do not own the Divergent series (if I did, Tris wouldn't have *SPOILER ALERT* gotten shot by David and died)**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Tris' POV)

"What do you think? Is she?" I whispered to Tobias using frantic hand motions, although, in this dark passageway where there were no cameras, I doubt he could see the motions.

"She could be. But we won't know for sure until either the second stage, Tori tells us her results, she tells us her results, or when she is, God forbid, dead in the chasm, where Eric most likely pushed her in."

"But don't all the signs point to the fact that she most likely _is... _you know... like us?" Even though I already passed initiation and no longer have to worry about being discovered by the Dauntless leaders in the fear landscapes or fear simulations, I still fear that I will somehow be discovered if I even uttered the word "_divergent_" anywhere outside of Tobias' and I's own apartment where we knew there were no cameras or recorders.

"What are the signs? Just because she got good grades in school doesn't mean anything," Tobias answered.

_That might be true,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Remember when she was talking about us possibly being together after she spied on us when Hestia tried to kiss you?" I smile, laughing inwardly at how Aly didn't know that we knew about her spying on us.

"Yea. And...?" Tobias replied, dragging on the second word to make it sound like a question.

"During lunch, I heard her squealing to Tesa and Snow about how she suspected us to be together. She sounded really Amity-like," I stated.

"Of course she did. She did come from Amity after all," Tobias reasoned.

I pursed my lips, frowning a little. "Yea, but if she was a true and full Amity, then how come she decided to transfer to Dauntless, knowing full well that if she wasn't Dauntless, then she could possibly not pass initiation?" I inquired. I knew that Tobias was just rejecting this because he was so anxious about Eric or Max finding out about any Divergent people, whether they be a member or an initiate, so he tried to avoid thinking about those possibilities. He refused to acknowledge the knowledge. Do I even make sense right now?

"True that... We can think about this later, but for now, we need to get back before the others get suspicious. The walk from here to Zeke's apartment is alone a 10 minute walk."

"Fine."

* * *

(Snow's POV)

Four and Tris opened the door and come back in, sitting down right where they were before they left nearly 20 minutes ago. Unintentionally, my eyes dart to eh ring that glittered on Tris' finger. I still couldn't believe that Aly was right: our 2 instructors were together after all. It was weird-I was used to being correct, and I didn't even predict that they'd be together. I couldn't believe that Alyssa the Amity knew it and I didn't. Maybe she came from Erudite but dressed as an Amity to make everyone not heed her much attention... It's actually a pretty smart strategy. Maybe that's what Tris did to pass initiation as first. But she said that not everything was physical, so she must've done well in other stages as well. I dismiss the idea that Alyssa might've came from Erudite, disguised as an Amity. If that was truly the case, then how come I never saw her in Erudite before?

By now, nearly everyone was drunk. Some of the Never Have I Evers were a little weird. Like, I think Peter said that he never hugged anyone before. In his LIFE. _Wow_. A Dauntless initiate also said that he had never walked in on his parents while they were doing you-know-what, and at least 4 Dauntless-Born initiates took a shot. These Dauntless adults are _weird_! So many people were drunk, passed out, or looked like they were going to pass out or throw up. I, thankfully, wasn't. I didn't want to experience a hangover tomorrow before training started. It would probably reflect badly on my performance and rank at the end of Stage One.

Tesa took so many shots, before and during the time when Tris and Four went outside to talk, I assumed, and didn't look very nice. I hope that she won't be sick. Otherwise...

Well, Aly was a whole different story. She, unlike me, took many shots. Unlike Tesa, she looked unfazed by the drinks. She was actually pretty alert and tense when Tris and Four went outside and ever since. It's like nearly 20 minutes and she has simply been sitting there, back straight, shoulders tense. I wonder what was going on with her. She looked like she was anxious about something, and I wonder why that is. After all, she was from Amity, who were mainly all happy, care-free, without a worry in the world.

Suddenly, she said, "Guys, don't you think it's a bit late? What if we aren't alert enough tomorrow during initiation for Gun Training? We'll be ranked badly. I suggest we go back to the dorms and call it a night."

It was true. According to my watch, it was past midnight. Drowsily, everyone (who wasn't passed out, that is) nodded. Those who were passed out on Zeke's carpet and couch were slapped until awoken and stumbled to the dorm.

Before we all left, I could have sworn that Zeke muttered that this was a lame party. _Well I'm sorry Zeke, I guess that nearly all of the Dauntless members being here to dance and drink before and half the initiates being passed out or drunk isn't good enough for you._

Not even five minutes later, I was asleep, tired from the first day of initiation. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was "I hope that initiation won't be this tiring every day."

* * *

**A/N: That was suckish. I feel like I rushed some things. That the party lacked detail, etc. Ugh~**

**I have a question for you guys. Can I get some fears for Stage Two? And Stage Three? It may be a little to early, but I need a lot of ideas because each person has 10-15 fears on average, right? Thank you!**

**Trivia:**

**What were all of Tobias' fears?**

**Till next time**


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Morning

**A/N: I just realized that I spent 8 chapters talking about the Choosing Ceremony and the first day of initiation. Is that good or bad?**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted fears for the initiates. Special thanks to:  
Jemmie, fanficforyou, blingablong, Miss Amazing and as always, Awesome Epic Brilliant**

**Sheo forever: OMG I LOVE YOUR IDEA FOR THE WEDDING! That would rockk. Now I wanna attend the wedding :/ But sadly, one can only dwell so long in imagination before they must return to reality... You said that you hoped nothing bad happens when people find out about those secrets... That depends on who finds out her secret (say, Tris' reaction would most definitely differ from Eric's, no?)**

**cowgirlatheart37: Thanks so muchhhhh :)**

**Guest: LOL You cried when he proposed? I ship Fourtris so muchhh 3333 Tobias deserves someone as amazing as Tris, and vice versa.**

**Guest: Aww I am your favorite author in the universe? Thanks so muchhh (but you don't know what you're talking about. JK Rowling, Veronica Roth, Rick Riordan, Sarah J Maas, Kiera Cass-they're all so much better than me... Also, AcademicGirl, a fanfiction writer, is also amazing... I want to be as talented as them but...)**

**Amazing person: lol Pegicorns? That's so awesome and for some reason creepy. But that ok lol**

**cuteheartsaan9: lol Hestia doesn't deserve someone like Tobias. Only Tris does 333**

**PrimrosePotter77: Thank you, of course I'll keep going :P**

**Miss Amazing: lol your "uber-cool name". That's definitely part of it. Also your humbleness lol.**

**Crystal: typical erudites (what if I fail) lol-but thats me as well so I shouldn't be talking.**

**fourtrisinfinity: Jealousy only goes to show that Tris loves Tobias and doesn't want to lose him to anyone-even if that's someone like Hestia.**

**fanficforyou: Oh yes, definitely! I was originally planning to do Wed Bed or Dead in this chapter, but then... idk, I didn't know how to put it in. Thanks for your ideas-I will use them for Stage Two (when I get to writing that part, which is at least 4 chapters away)**

**Jemmie: lol, your parents are bugging you? Sounds normal :P Thank you for your suggested ideas (for fears). :D**

**Voidedstars: Thanks for the compliment :) ( - lol Voldemort's backk)**

**dauntlexx: Alyssa might or might not have another secret... which you will find out later on in the story.**

**All those who answered the trivia correctly or partly correctly:**

**fanficforyou, Jemmie, blingablong, and Awesome Epic Brilliant, dauntlexx, Sperry, Sheo forever, Dani Arrowbane, Amazing person, **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and its characters.**

* * *

(Tris' POV)

I wake up groggily and the events of last night, when Tobias proposed, rushes back to me. I glance at Tobias' face, which is relaxed and calm, like a 19-year-old's face should be like. I smile and observed my rings, feelings warmth spread through me, knowing that I can now call him my fiance. I give him a light kiss on his lips and he opens his eyes I stare into their depths, mesmerized by his dark and mysterious shade of blue. I suddenly smile and snap out of my dreamy gaze when I hear his deep laughter.

"Good morning, beautiful," he tells me. I don't bother arguing that I am anything _but_ beautiful anymore, because he always won that argument in the past.

"Good morning, handsome," I say affectionately, giving him another chaste kiss on his lips.

His eyes travel to my ring, and he smiles serenely as he takes it off.

Just as I'm about to ask him what he was doing, he tells me to look inside. And so I do. I gasp. _How did I not feel it before?_ I wonder. On the inside of the ring, there was an engraving, _'4 + 6 Forever'_, with a little heart at the end of the word "forever".

"It's beautiful," I whisper with awe laced in my voice.

"Thank you-I had it specially engraved so it wouldn't just be another ring. It would be _the_ ring, the one worn by the Dauntless prodigy Six, who's the beautiful fiance of the Dauntless Prodigy Four."

Just hearing the word 'fiance' come out of him made me feel special, making me whisper "I love you, Tobias."

"Love you too, Trissy."

I playfully slapped his muscled arm for calling me "Trissy" and then hugged him and snuggled closer to his side. His arm wrapped around me as I sighed into his chest, where I could hear his heart beating rapidly and strongly.

Suddenly, a blow horn sounded outside our bedroom door, effectively snapping us out of our cuddle.

"That'll be Uriah," Tobias frowned, "Telling us, most likely, to get ourselves down at the training room before we're late, and since it's," he glances at the digital clock that sits on top of our nightstand," 5:48, we have precisely 12 minutes left to dress, brush our teeth, get to the training center and set up for the gun training that's taking place today."

"No time for breakfast, then?"

"No, and when we're done setting up the training room, we'll probably need to wake the initiates up because they slept really late last time due to Zeke's party."

"Also, Tobias? How did Uriah get in?"

From outside our bedroom door, I hear Uriah yell, "Doesn't matter, just get changed! I knew you guys would wake up later than usual."

Exactly 10 minutes later, Tobias and I head down to the training room and set out the guns. By the time we are finished, the initiates should have arrived, as it is already 6:03. Uriah runs into the training room with two buckets of water balloons, and Christina follows behind, carrying another two buckets of water balloons.

_Of course_, I think. This will be Uriah's way of waking the initiates! Uriah hands a bucket to Tobias, Christina hands a bucket to me, and then they take off to head to the Dauntless-born initiates' dorm, while Tobias and I run swiftly and silently down the dreary hallways (or tunnels, rather) to the transfer initiates' dorm.

* * *

Hestia's POV

Something wet hits my back, but I don't register it. All I feel now is sick from last night's party. Shouldn't have taken that many shots, I s'pose.

Something hits my back again and I burrow deeper into the itchy, thin blanket that the Dauntless have supplied for the initiates, effectively covering my entire back.

This time, something hits my hair, making it all wet, and I yelp and roll off the bed. I bang my forehead on the floor and have to blink a while to adjust to the bright lightbulb that hangs from the ceiling, right over my bed, which is in the middle. I sit up and groan, rubbing the spot on my head that hit the floor, and think to myself, _That will surely leave an ugly bruise..._

I glance at the door and I finally realize that Six and Four are at the door, and they are still throwing water balloons at us. I narrow my eyes. So that was what hit my back and head. Six is starting to annoy me. First, she steals my Four. Then she becomes his fiance, and now, she's pelting me with balloons. I will find a way of revenge, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**A/N: It's been over a week, I know. I'm sorry-I hate summer "camp". All we get is lectures. How's that camp? Ugh~**

**My friend,Genius With a Capital J, recently added a story, based off of The Selection (MAXERICA FOR THE WIN lol I ship them so much) and Throne of Glass, both of which are series I introduced to her (lol yes, Im still taking credit, Genius) and if you guys would check it out- I would love you forever. She worked really hard on it, and she feels like she's failing at writing cuz she isn't a lot of views. So.. um yea.  
**

**Also, I'm going to assume that you all read the Harry Potter stories. So, if you want to participate, when you review and/or answer the trivia, tell me your House [Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin] and I'll give points to that House. Winner House gets a shout outtt and virtual COOKIES. I'm a Gryffindor btw (and Dauntless). I could fit in Ravenclaw as well though. Idk, I like Gryffindor better (I'm on videochat with Genius with a Capital J and she's rooting for Ravenclaw lol-but c'mon guys, it's obvious, Gryffindor is more awesome!)**

**Trivia!**

**What was the name of Four's initiation instructor? (Imma be mean on this one-if you don't spell it right, you don't get House points for it!)**

**Til next time, guys. (Whenever I get a break from HW, that is)**


	10. Chapter 10: Gun Day

**A/N: Here are the House Points so far! (Each correct answer will be worth 3 points this time. It changes, depending on how difficult the question is)**

**Gryffindor: 9 (COME ON GRYFFINDORS! We MUST win this [the winning house will be announced every few chapters btw] for Dumbledore! For Remus Lupin! For Lily Evans! For James Potter! WE MUST win the House Cup!)**

**Ravenclaw: 12 (lol I would be spiteful that Ravenclaw is winning so far, but I could fit into Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor, so I'm not spiteful. :/)**

**Hufflepuff: 0 (What happened to the loyal and just Hufflepuffs?)**

**Slytherin: 3 (Slytherin isn't bad-be proud of being Slytherin, all Slytherins out there! Severus Snape was a Slytherin too and he was a wonderful person in the end)**

**Those who got the trivia question correct:**

**Sheoforever, Dani Arrowbane (Is your full name Danielle? Just wondering), Darkwolf0221, fanficforyou, Divergent124, Awesome Epic Brilliant, softballadict11, Jemmie, FanFictionAddict2.0, candyanjie9, 8Lottie8, Booklover4610, Annabella862, TrissyPoo and Splatteredberry**

**Sheoforever: The wedding ceremony is at least 10 chapters away, calm downnnnn :P (Sorrryyyy) Um, about that collab thing, I'd like to help you of course, but I don't think that it'll be a good idea because I have Karate training (especially since it's tournament season), Summer camp, and a lot of other things to attend. And I don't want to never be there to help write a chapter because that's just shows disloyalty and that I'm not driven enough, which isn't really the case. And it's flattering that you'd like to do it with me but I'm not an experienced person (This is only my second fanfic. And my first isn't even completed yet). I'm sorry-I really am.**

**Amelie: Aww, that's so sweet! I never swear (I'm still in school, but nearly everyone in my grade swears)! If you ask me, the proposal wasn't all that good... Once again, I'm still in school, so pardon my "non-romanticness".**

**Booklover4610: HAHAHA no. The Stoll brothers DID steal cake for me; they always have, always will. After all, they only needed a bit of convincing (including some bribing with one or two drachmas). I have my cake anywayyyy! :D (Oh yes-Go Gryffindor! *high fives*)**

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)

I won't talk to them. I _can't_ talk to them, I decide.

_Why can't I? They _are_ my best friends, after all… _The opposing side argues.

But if I do, I'll endanger both of them…

_I must trust my friends—they can take care of themselves…_

They're only sixteen though!

_But so am I!_

"Alyssa?" Snow's concerned voice snaps me out of my internal debate on whether I should talk to them or not. We were on the breakfast line, waiting. It's been only a couple of minutes, but to me, it felt like only a few seconds, and yet, many hours as well. What's wrong with me?

I smile at Snow to stop her from asking if I'm okay, and look away. They mustn't know what's been troubling me... What if Six knew? What if Four knew? What if they both knew? Somehow, I knew that was the reason they left the room yesterday to talk outside...

I must hide my Divergence better, and hide my even deeper secret even more…

* * *

(Tris' POV)

Within ten, maybe fifteen minutes, all the initiates have gathered in the training room and await what Tobias and I have to say to them. Tobias and I were both sitting on a table, me with my legs crossed, both of us with our hands intertwined (mine with my right hand, Tobias with his left).

I wave my free hand at the table next to the one I'm sitting on, which holds all the guns that Tobias and I set up this morning while Uriah and Christina were filling up water balloons with, well, water. I say out loud, "Guns are there, get your pick. There's enough for every one of you initiates, and Four and I already have ours," I motion towards the two guns resting beside Tobias and me.

"Should we demonstrate for them?" Tobias asks me.

"Yes," most of the initiates pipe up.

"Alright, I'll go," I shrug. I pull my hand out of Tobias' warm grasp and pick up my gun, walking to one of the targets (by which I mean the one nearest to me). I shoot five times consecutively, already prepared so I don't fall back on the recoil. When I glance up from where my eye was, squinting, I see that there was only one hole in the target, directly in the center of the tiny bull's-eye circle.

Behind me, I hear Jose snicker, and say to his friends not-so-quietly, "Wow, won't you look at that! Our fierce, _brave_ instructor, who also happens to be a 'Dauntless Prodigy' only got one shot on the target, out of five."

I raise my eyebrows. Tobias had once (months and months ago) fired three times, consecutively, at the target, when we were practicing after I became a member so I could improve my aim and whatnot before the initiates came. I said that his aim must've been awful because he only hit the target once, though it was at the bull's-eye, so it didn't seem that bad. There was only one hole in the target anyway. But then Tobias made me walk all the way to the target and pull out the one bullet that was visible, so I did. But underneath that, there was another one. And another one. And another one. And one last one. Turns out, his aim was that good that all the bullets went in the same hole that the first bullet created. I decided to do the same thing while the initiates were watching.

Turning to glare at Jose, I told him rather coldly, acting of course, "Walk to the target." This should make him be a little... afraid. He probably thought I was going to shoot him, the way that Tobias was throwing knives at me yesterday. But, thankfully, I'm not Eric, and I'm not a sadist; I was going to make him take the bullets out of the target, one by one, so that he could see that I not only hit the center of the target all five times, but that my aim, thanks to Tobias' help, of course, was so good (wow, I really am soooo humble) that my bullets didn't even stray one millimeter from each other-they went to the same spot as the previous one, pushing the previous one deeper into the target.

Trembling fiercely enough that I could see him shiver halfway across the training room, he walked to the target that I fired at on shaky legs. I grinned, "I'm not going to shoot you in the head or anything, chill," he sagged with relief, "but," he was staring wide-eyed at me, fear showing so clearly in them, "you will do me a favor and prove to yourself and your friends that my aim isn't as bad as you make it sound. Or bad at all, in fact."

"How am I supposed to prove something like that to myself and my friends?"

"See that hole in the target? Take out the bullet," I reply, glancing at Tobias. I see, in his eyes, that Tobias knows that what I did was exactly what he did to me, so long ago when he was training me one-on-one after I passed initiation.

As Jose takes out the visible bullets, he peers inside, most likely out of curiosity, and see another bullet. I know for sure that he saw the bullet because his mouths forms a surprised 'o' shape. "Take that one out too, and the one beneath that, and the one beneath that, and the first one all the way inside." I smile. Turning toward the initiates, I say, "As you see, my aim isn't bad. I hit the bull's-eye all five times, so accurately that they each went to the center of the bull's-eye, right on each other. Your turn-see if you can even hit the target." I spin on my heel and walk back to Tobias, feeling self-conscious and yet satisfied of my not so humble reaction to Jose's snotty, stupid comment.

* * *

(Tobias' POV)

"I could die right now," Tris whispers to me, loud enough that I can hear it over the gun shots that are roughly 20 yards away, but not nearly loud enough that the initiates hear it.

I smile down at her. She has her head on my shoulder, and I know that she's getting tired of the initiates firing at the target and missing more than hitting, even though it's been only 20 minutes. Although I know it's a stupid question, I ask anyway, "Why?"

She looks up from her position on my shoulder, and says, "Look at them. Out of nearly 50 shots, they can probably get one of them in. And that one doesn't even hit the center, or anywhere near bull's-eye!"

I have to suppress laughter at her agitated face. Her nose is scrunched up and I can tell that she wants to walk right over there and make every one of them stand in the right position and hold the gun properly and do everything correctly, but I also can tell that she doesn't want to get up from the table or take her head off my shoulder. I let out a low chuckle that surely the initiates cannot hear, what with the loud gunshots and everything, and tell Tris, "Well, it's not like you explained how to stand properly to fire a gun... Or how to put their hands so they don't look like chickens... Or how to prepare themselves for the recoil," I add, seeing, with a little satisfaction, Justin sprawled on the floor, apparently not considering that the gun might make him fall back.

"Tesa seems to be doing fine!" she says indignantly.

"She's only one person," I chuckle.

"And Alyssa's doing pretty well as well!"

"Two people," I say, raising my eyebrows, "out of 8."

"That's not that little, Tobias! That's a fourth of the initiates, which means 25% of them!" she replies, her Erudite kicking in.

"Whatever," I smile, suddenly remembering, "Are you excited for Capture the Flag tonight? Max moved it up, but he said that we, as in all of the initiates and all 4 instructors, including some other Dauntless members including Eric, will play together."

"Of course. I'm ready to kick Eric's butt again," she says happily. I know that she's thinking about the moment, last year, when we climbed the Ferris Wheel together. That was when I first realized that I loved her...

"Four," Tris says rather sharply a while later.

"Yes?" I snap out of my memories with Tris, which I've been thinking about.

"It's time for lunch. Should we just tell the initiates about Capture the Flag now?"

"It's already time for lunch?" I'm surprised. I've been thinking about my memories with Tris for that long?

"Yes, it is. Capture the Flag?" she prompts

"Oh right. No, don't tell them. We have to wake them up at night, Max's specific instructions. Something about them needing to know how to wake up fast or something, I think. You want to dismiss them for lunch?"

A moment later, Tris is standing on the table, and fire a bullet at one of the unoccupied targets maybe 20 yards away, and hits bull's-eye. This gets everyone's attention. As the initiates quiet down and face her, and you only hear the scuffing of one of their shoes against the floor, she tells them, "Lunch time! Come back in the afternoon and Four and I will start judging your shooting ability. Same as yesterday: You've had the morning to practice, the afternoon is for scoring. If you didn't practice well enough this morning, or were too busy talking and whatnot, guess you won't score well in this part of initiation. Dismissed."

Soon, it's only Tris and I left in the training room.

I turn to her to ask if we should eat lunch here or in the cafeteria, but before I can open my mouth, Tris' lips meet mine. I don't hesitate to kiss back. It starts out gentle but he puts one hand behind my back, another behind my head, pulling me closer, playing with my hair, and pushing my lips harder against his. When we break apart a moment later, she says, somewhat breathless, "I've been waiting to do that all morning."

I turn around and see Hestia staring at us, open mouthed. Tris purses her lips and says rather angrily to Hestia, "Can I help you, initiate?"

She opens her mouth and closes it a few times, making a rather good fish impression. I see Tris glaring at her, even though her mouth is twitching, trying not to smile at Hestia's fish expression. Finally, she says, "Umm... no- I-I just w-wanted to come a-and get my-umm... sweater-I-I'll um, go now..." She turns around and flounces off.

"I'll go get some food, 'kay?" I say to Tris. She nods and leans back, lying on the table, as if she's going to sleep. Before leaving, I jump off the table and place a chaste kiss on her forehead. She smiles, and I say, "I'll be right back."

* * *

After Dinner (Almost 7 o' Clock)

(Tris' POV)

I'm settled rather comfortably on the sofa in Tobias' and my apartment. We're writing the ranks of the transfers so far. So far, the list is as follows, with some notes scribbled behind the name in Tobias' handwriting:

Alyssa-On average, best in the class (Very Good, But Not Best, at Both Guns and Knives)

Snow-Best at Knives

Tesa-Best at Guns

Justin-Not Horrible

Michael-Good at Guns, Alright With Knives

Clement-Same as Michael, Very Timid

Hestia-Not Bad at Guns, Horrible at Knives

Jose-Same Level as Justin but Slightly Worse at Guns

When we're done with that rather simple task, I lay back on Tobias' chest. I can feel his heart beating fast, probably from me being so close. I lean my face upwards and smile, staring into his mysterious, yet so familiar, dark blue eyes, "Now that that's out of the way, can we go-" Tobias' lips meet mine suddenly, and I kiss back eagerly. I can't say that I've been expecting it, but it's certainly welcome. Although I still haven't gotten over my intimacy fear yet, I've become a lot more comfortable kissing Tobias. As the kiss deepens, Tobias runs his lips against my lower one, and I grant him entrance.

Before anything happens though, a sharp knock is heard from the doorway.

Tobias groans and grumbles, "Why do we always get interrupted?"

Reluctantly, I get up and open the door after quickly fixing my hair so it isn't that obvious what Tobias and I were doing. When I pull open the door, I see Max standing there, saying to himself something that sounded like "Didn't Eric tell her?" Max looks up from his fingers and sees me, and then says, "Oh, um, was I interrupting something, Tris?" Slightly flustered from how obviously swollen my lips must be that Max saw it immediately, I say, "Oh no, it's fine. What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure Eric told you yesterday that you were supposed to meet me in the Pit at 7 o' clock, and it is currently 7:15! When you, um, fix yourself up, go to my office."

_Oh_ I think. Out loud, I say, "I don't know where your office is, though."

"Bring Four along with you, he'll need to hear what I'm saying as well. Four knows where my office is."

"Alright, see you later then."

I go back inside and tell Tobias about what Max said to me, and within minutes, we are taking one of the shortcuts to the Dauntless Leaders' Building (which includes their offices and apartments). Although I wouldn't say it out loud, I was pretty nervous as to what Max had to say to the both of us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heyy, did I keep you guys waiting too long? Hope I didn't.. if I did-my apologies.**

**Trivia:**

**Who shot a muffin off his girlfriend's head?**

**Remember to review (and leave your House as well-the Winning House will be determined in the next chapter)**


End file.
